A Touch of Sable (1988)
The body found at the surface of the lake is not Krystle. It is actually a young man. Sammy Jo proceeds to tell Sgt. John Zorelli that Krystle is missing and that they suspected she came out to the lake. The suspicions are confirmed when Zorelli shows the duo a scarf, which Sammy Jo instantly recognizes as Krystle's. Blake, meanwhile, gets a phone call from an officer at the Harmon Springs police force. They have found Krystle's rolls royce but she was not in it. Some two-bit hoodlum, Eddie McPhee, was driving it. Blake, along with Fallon, go down to meet the officer. Even though Blake wanted to keep matters discreet, he agrees to file a missing person's report and wants to get his hands on this McPhee character. While Blake and Fallon are in the station, another officer brings McPhee into their presence, which prompts Blake to demand answers. After filing the missing person's report, Blake and Fallon return to the mansion and Jeanette informs Blake that some mysterious woman had called about Krystle but gave little additional information but Jeanette assumes she will call back. Blake later receives a call from this mysterious woman who claims to be Krystle's cousin, living in Dayton, Ohio and that Krystle is with her. The woman refuses to give any additional information and Blake promises to go out to Dayton immediately. Blake was in such a rush, he did not bother to wait for a report from Jeff and Sammy Jo about what was found at the lake. Blake lands at the airport in Dayton where he is greeted by Virginia Mathany, Krystle's cousin. Virginia is short on information as she initially fears Blake may have had something to do with Krystle's erratic behavior. Virignia only contacted Blake after Krystle tried to call her dead mother. Virigina brings Blake back to her place, where Krystle is sleeping. As Krystle sleeps, Blake finally fills someone in somewhat about what is wrong with Krystle. It appears that not only did Krystle miscarry when she was thrown off the horse years ago, she hit her head and that is causing her erratic behavior. Krystle's behavior was so erratic that she rambled on a bunch of things to Virginia - like that she killed someone out by the lake. Blake became concerned (Fallon filled him in on the finding of the body) that maybe Krystle did kill someone. While Blake is couch surfing in Dayton, Alexis is still in Los Angeles making love to Dex, swearing to never trust any man again, and worrying about the mess ColbyCo could be in. Alexis asks Dex to help her out, and in return she will sell him this piece of property that he wanted. Dex is touched by Alexis's gracious offer - not really. Dex, at the least, would hope Alexis would give him the land for free. But, Alexis drives such a hard bargain. No sooner has Alexis convinced Dex to come to her rescue, she finds another man to whom she is going to invest her trust - Hamilton Stone. The only problem is that Hamilton Stone is with her cousin, Sable, who had been spying on Alexis and Dex while they were dining on Rodeo Drive. Alexis uses Dex to occupy Sable's time with a rumba, while she discusses her financial distress with Hamilton Stone. Alexis believe's Stone can get her nine oil tankers that are in Natumbe. Dex had such a great time with Sable that he arrived back to the hotel to find Alexis in a towel. Alexis feigns jealousy only to inform Dex that she plans on going to Africa with Stone to help with the tankers. But before she goes to Africa, Alexis does want one last romp with Dex, and Dex is more than happy to oblige. Sable pays a visit with Hamilton Stone before he leaves for Africa and lets him know that while he is capable of returning all 9 of the ColbyCo tankers, that 2 will be sufficient. Hamilton offers Sable a night cap in return but Sable refuses. She has Hamilton Stone wrapped around her finger and encourages him to stay in touch. Steven fails to attend some Denver Carrington board meeting because he left Denver and let Blake a note (which he has not found). Adam knew ahead of time that Steven would not be there because he found the letter addressed to Blake and read it (Steven also left another letter for Sammy Jo). Adam hoped that Steven would not return this time (his bi-annual departure as Adam noted). He decided to use Steven's departure as an opportunity to call the shots at Denver Carrington and he embarrassed Steven at the board meeting. Fallon is angry at Adam's antics. Adam doesn't bother to tell his sister that Steven left but Fallon finds out for herself when she sees the partially burned letter that Adam tossed into the fireplace and Fallon instantly blames Adam for it. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington (credit only) * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Liza Morrow ... Virginia Metheny * Jesse D. Goins ... Detective Jack Lyons * Christopher Neame ... Hamilton Stone * Jonathan Perpich ... Detective Pete McWhorter * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jon Greene ... Officer One * Brandon Bluhm ... L.B. Carrington Colby * J. Eddie Peck ... Roger Grimes (uncredited) * Jenny Pharis ... Lauren Constance Colby (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Stephanie Beacham joins the cast, reprising "The Colbys" role of Alexis's cousin Sable Colby. Linda Evans (Krystle) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).